Annoyances
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: It's Seren's first day at the Ranger School. Yes, she knew there would be people she wouldn't like. Yes, she knew there would be people who were annoying but damn he was just so annoying. "Arceus I hate this guy already." Join Seren on her first day of Ranger School as she deals with Rythmi, Isaac, Keith and Kellyn. Written for Kitty Mathews. One-shot!


A black haired girl sighed as she stood at the front of a small classroom. Her heart was racing in the girl's chest as she gulped slightly. Placing her hands in her back pockets she gave a small smile to the students looking at her.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student. Dear, introduce yourself," Ms April requested as she looked at the girl.

"My name's Seren Redfern. I look forward to working with you all," how she had managed to keep a confident voice or keep from stuttering she'll never know. Across the class she noticed a brunette smirking at her as he studied how she looked.

"Seren just moved here from Hoenn, everyone be nice to her. Rythmi, can I trust you to show her around?" Ms April asked as she looked at a blonde haired girl.

"Sure thing," a curly haired blonde answered as Ms April walked out of the room. Rythmi stood to her feet and walked over to the black haired girl. "My name's Rythmi, nice to meet you," Rythmi grinned as she looked at the girl. Seren smiled back at the girl.

"Nice to meet you too," Seren whispered quietly as three others walked up behind Rythmi. Seren looked at them, each of them were boys. One red head, one blonde and the brunette that grinned at her earlier.

"I'm Keith," the red head nodded.

"Isaac," the blonde shook her hand.

"Kellyn," the brunette studied Seren as he spoke his name. His eyes lingered in hers as he seemed to get lost in them. Kellyn instantly knew there was something about this girl that would make her a great friend.

"Shall we show you around?" Rythmi asked as she looked at the black haired girl. Seren nodded her head as she and Rythmi walked out of the room, the boys followed them. Keith suddenly snapped his fingers as he looked ran in the opposite direction of the two.

"Break up or make up?" Isaac asked. Kellyn sighed.

"Break up," he answered as he shook his head before a loud slap echoed throughout the halls.

"What the?" Seren asked a she looked around. Rythmi waved her hand about.

"It's nothing, just Keith being Keith," the blonde answered.

"What's that mean?" Seren asked as she looked at the boys behind her. Isaac laughed slightly as he shook his head.

"You'll find out," Kellyn answered as he stood next to the girl. Seren gave him a confused look but Kellyn just continued on his way as he opened the classroom opposite of Ms April's.

Seren did a double take as she coughed rapidly due to the strong stench in the room. She wafted the air around her trying to clear the air of the putrid smell filling her nose.

Kellyn fished into his pocket and took a small rag out. Seren gratefully accepted it as she covered her mouth and nose with it.

"You get used to the smell," Rythmi whispered as she walked in front of the girl. "This is Mr Kincaid's room. Luckily, he isn't here now, meaning he won't yell at you about covering your mouth," she added with a shake of the head.

"He finds it offensive," Isaac sighed as they walked out of the room. Kellyn quickly snatched the rag back. Seren looked at her hand for a moment before looking at the brunette.

"Rude much," Seren hissed as she glared at the boy. Kellyn only smirked at the girl and suddenly Seren found her insides turning in annoyance as she frowned at the boy.

"Next is the library," Rythmi grinned as she and Isaac quickly rushed in the direction, leaving Seren and Kellyn behind.

"They are aware I don't know where anything is, right?" Seren asked as she looked at Kellyn, who was walking in the opposite direction. Seren rushed to catch up with the boy. She grabbed his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"You say something?" he asked as he looked at the girl. Seren puffed her cheeks out causing Kellyn to burst into laughter as he gently tapped them, causing her cheeks to go flat as the black haired girl glared a the boy. "That's adorable!" Kellyn gushed as he hugged the girl tightly.

Seren's eyes widened as she pushed the boy off of her. She gulped as her cheeks tinted a slight pink colour before turning around. Kellyn laughed even harder before walking over to her.

"Library's this way," Kellyn chuckled as he walked in front of the girl. Seren stood there for a moment before jogging to catch him up.

"Arceus I hate this guy already," Seren hissed as she followed him into a large room full of books. Her eyes widened at the amount and at the two blondes sitting in a large pile of books.

Kellyn walked over ready to remind the two that Seren still existed. Instead, the black haired girl gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"Let's leave them be, they look peaceful," Seren suggested as she turned around and left the room. She pulled a camera out of her back pocket and began snapping photos of the hall ways and the rooms she had visited in order to remember them.

"What're you doing?" Kellyn asked as he looked at the girl. Seren grinned as she turned around, snapping a photo of him. Kellyn hissed as the flash temporarily blinded him and when he came to the black haired girl had gone.

The brunette groaned as he began running around the school. He could hear Seren's laughter loudly in the courtyard when he exited the building. He smiled at the girl as she played with a small Charmander on the grass.

The pokemon cried as it ran down a set of stairs. Seren laughed as she stood to her feet, ready to take a picture, but instead someone plucked the camera from her hand and took off running.

The black haired girl growled as she took after an already all too familiar brunette. The girl growled as she ran down the steps after the boy, finally managing to catch up to him as she tackled him to the ground.

Kellyn yelped as the small Charmander looked up, it quickly moved out of the way as the two teens toppled to the ground. The Charmander walked over to Seren's fallen camera on the ground, giving it a strange look as it sniffed the machine.

"Char?" it asked confusedly as it pushed the small button on the top. The flash scared the pokemon, causing it to quickly run away. Seren glared down at the brunette she was over, trying to regain her breath. The flash caused the girl to shriek as she quickly jumped to her feet, falling backwards as she did so.

Kellyn rolled over, quickly taking the camera off the ground and looking at the photo. He cracked up in laughter as he held the camera out to Seren. The girl took the camera before looking at the photo. She blushed profoundly as she stomped her foot.

"Why are you so annoying?!" she yelled in anger as she put her hands on her hips, glaring at the boy. Kellyn looked up at the girl in shock, but seeing her angered expression made him hold his laughter in as he attempted not to laugh.

"I- I'm s-sorry," he stuttered an apology as he tried to keep his laughter in. Seren sighed as she smiled slightly at the boy. He was interesting in his own ways.

"Here you two are," Rythmi's voice came from behind the two and quickly Seren got rid of the photo and hid her camera in her pocket. Seren looked at the blonde with an innocent smile as Kellyn cracked up laughing again.

"Way to ruin a moment, Ryth," he chuckled as he leaned back on his hands. Suddenly, a balloon his the brunette in the face causing him to shriek like a little girl.

"Bulls eye!" Keith's voice came from the stairs as he held a sling shot in his arm. Seren looked at Kellyn, whose face was full of dread as he touched his hair and his face.

He shot to his feet before falling on his knees in front of Rythmi. He gripped the girl's school shirt and tugged on it slightly. Rythmi looked at him in annoyance, while Seren went wide eyed.

"Ryth! Please, tell me my face is okay?!" Kellyn practically begged. The boy closed his eyes, missing the smirk that came on to her face as she sighed.

"'Fraid not Kell, he got you good this time," Rythmi answered as she took a pen out of her back pocket.

"W-What?!" Kellyn cried as he waddled over to Seren on his knees. "Seren! Please!" he begged again, but the girl only looked around, confused at what to say.

"Keith got him again?" Isaac's voice came as he walked over to the group.

"Help me?" Seren mouthed as she looked at the blonde, who took the pen from Rythmi before standing next to Kellyn.

"Hey Kell?" Isaac asked, holding the pen next to his face. Kellyn turned his head around and gasped loudly when the pen covered half his face.

"Seren!" Kellyn yelled as he jumped to his feet and tried to climb her like a tree.

"What the! Get off me!" Seren yelled as she pushed the boy to the ground.

"I need safety!"

"Get away from me!"

"Please let me live!"

"What is your problem?!"

"Help me!"

"You damn narcissist!"

"Seren!"

"Leave me alone you weirdo!"

"You think she's getting annoyed?" Isaac asked as he folded his arms, watching the two run around.

"I would say so," Rythmi answered as Seren ran behind her. The black haired girl could hear Keith's laughter from the steps behind them.

"Seren!" Rythmi suddenly glared at the brunette, who was still running after the black haired girl. Kellyn, being the scaredy cat he is, quickly shrunk away and ran for the dorms, running passed a crying Keith while he was at it.

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna piss my pants!"

"He's an idiot," Isaac sighed as the three walked towards the steps. Seren shook her head as she and Rythmi walked passed Keith, who had tears running down his face.

"Come on, Keith," Isaac ordered as he pulled the red head by the collar, dragging him into the school.

"He and then she and then he and then bahaha!" Keith continued laughing as Isaac dragged him up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

"We have an hour until tea. How about we get changed and we'll meet you in the lounge area?" Rythmi suggested as she turned to the guys.

"Sounds good," Isaac replied.

"Keith?" Rythmi asked as the red head shot to his feet and rushed towards the bathrooms.

"Guess he was serious about gonna piss himself," Seren sighed as she chuckled herself. Isaac huffed as he walked away from the girls, annoyance clear on his face as he followed Keith in the same direction.

"Stay still, Kellyn!" a female voice came. Rythmi and Seren stopped to see the caretaker, Janice, wiping the pen off of Kellyn's face.

"Will my face be okay? Will I still look the same? It isn't ruined is it?" Kellyn asked as he touched his face. Janice slapped his hands away, glaring at the boy. Kellyn instantly laid his hands down by his sides as she continued to wipe his face.

Rythmi held her laughter in as she and Seren walked to their room. Seren more confused than anything. As they entered Rythmi burst out into laughter and Seren looked at her confusedly.

"Erm, is this a regular thing?" she asked, slightly fearing what she had gotten into by making friends with the four of them.

"Yes, it'll get better and you'll get used to Kellyn's rants about his face," Rythmi answered as she pulled a plain white shirt out. Seren sighed as she pulled a black one out with a matching pair of jeans.

"Sounds like so much fun," Seren replied sarcastically as she slumped onto her bed, suddenly feeling tired.

"Come on, we're going to meet the boys," Rythmi ordered as she pulled the girl by the wrist. Seren groaned as she fell onto the floor. Rythmi frowned as she dragged the girl to the other end of the room before standing to her feet.

"Seren! Why didn't you help me?!" the black haired girl screamed as Kellyn latched himself onto her waist. She threw her hands into the air before pushing the brunette off her what.

"What is your problem?! Are you bipolar or something?!" Seren yelled as Kellyn tried to tackle her waist again.

"He's strange," Keith stated.

"No joke!" Seren yelled as she ran away from the brunette and sat on the sofa.

"Seren?"

"You get used to this."

"Seren?"

"I promise."

"Seren?"

"Really?"

"Seren?"

"I doubt it."

"Seren?"

"Answer him."

"Seren?"

"What?!" Seren snapped as she looked at the brunette.

"Why didn't you help me?"

"Because you're so annoying, now shut up!" Seren yelled in reply as she held her head in her hands, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"You'll get used to this," Keith shrugged as he looked at the girl. Rythmi and Isaac nodded their heads as Kellyn began again.

"Seren?"

"Oh Arceus.

"Seren?"

"Shut up."

"Seren?"

"Please?"

"Seren?"

"Talk to them!"

"Seren?"

"What?" the black haired girl sighed as she looked at the brunette, who gave her a charming smile.

"Can I have a copy of that photo?" Seren's cheeks suddenly flared red as she slapped the boy on the shoulder. Kellyn chuckled as Seren grunted in annoyance.

"What photo?" Rythmi asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Seren sighed as Kellyn grinned widely.

"Oh really?" Keith asked as he looked between the two of them. Kellyn only smiled like a child as he looked between his friends.

"I'm beginning to rethink coming here," Seren sighed as she chuckled slightly. The four knew she was only joking, but Kellyn looked at her, feigning a hurt expression.

"Oh Sere, don't speak like, what the heck did you just spit at me?!" Kellyn asked as he pulled a spit ball off his face. Keith smirked as he put the straw behind his back. "My face!" Kellyn yelled as he ran towards the toilets.

The group burst into laughter as people around them shook their heads. Seren soon found herself chuckling as well as she looked at where Kellyn had ran.

"I might have to try that," she muttered as Keith handed her the straw.

"Be my guest. You're never a true member of our group until you do something to Kellyn's face," he grinned as he looked at Seren. The girl took the straw and waited for the right moment.

When Kellyn actually returned, which was a good half hour to forty five minutes later, dinner was ready. The five friends ate and got to know more about Seren and her family. The black haired girl felt at ease talking to the four of them, like she had known them her entire life.

After dinner was done it was time for the students to retire to their rooms, under orders of Janice.

"Thanks Kell, you really pissed her off," Keith muttered.

"It was your fault."

"Was not."

"You're right, it was Seren's for not helping me!" Kellyn screamed as he jumped onto the girl's back. Seren screamed as she was launched forwards into Rythmi and Isaac, the three ended up toppling over one another as Keith stood laughing his ass off.

"You are the most annoying son of a bitch ever," Seren growled as she pushed herself off the floor.

"But you love me, just like these guys," Kellyn grinned as he looked at Isaac and Rythmi, both blondes were glaring at him.

"Ryth, can we _please_ go to our room?" Seren practically begged as she looked at the blonde who nodded her head.

The two girls bid goodnight to the boys but were followed by the sound of;

"Seren?"

Seren sighed.

"If you ignore him he might go away."

"Seren?"

"I hope."

"Seren?"

"I'm gonna kill it."

"Sere?"

"Shush!"

"Seren?"

"How can he be so annoying?"

"Seren?!" Kellyn suddenly screamed, scaring the two girls half to death.

"What?!" Seren yelled as she turned on her heel, eyes flaring in annoyance.

"Night," Kellyn answered as he ran off to his own room before the two girls could kill him. Seren took the straw out of her pocket before turning to Rythmi.

"I'm gonna need more than spit balls. Do you have permanent markers?" the black haired girl asked. Rythmi laughed as she nodded her head.

Seren sighed. Annoying or not, she knew Kellyn would make her days at the Ranger School and being an actual Ranger a lot more eventful than what she was actually wishing for.

"Seren you coming in?" Rythmi's voice came from inside the room. Seren walked inside, closing the door behind her.

And she couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Yo minna, so I got another request form Kitty Mathews for a Seren and Kellyn fiction or my personal shipping (CamerFaceShipping) I love those guys. So I hope this was okay for you, Kitty and just keep reviewing and PMing me these requests and I'll stop them whenever I feel like it.**

 **If you want a story doing just fill this out but remember no M rated stories.**

 **Paring:**

 **Scene:**

 **What you want to happen:**

 **Genre:**

 **Time of Day:**

 **I'll see you soon guys!**

 **Cast: REVIEW!**


End file.
